The Children of Freddy's
by AnimeWizardBoss
Summary: He saw darkness, when he woke up he saw his best friend's dead on the floor. Blood was everywhere, his knees felt weak and tears were tearing him apart. The knees of the blonde child gave out and he fell to the ground. He silently stared at his friends on the ground. It was a surprise the children were happily exploring the pizzeria a few minutes before...
1. Chapter 1

A 12-year-old boy named Freddy woke up from another nightmare with a startle. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock. It was off. He looked at his wall clock and it appeared to be 8:10, School started at 8:30.

"Crap!" He practically screamed. He brushed his brunette hair, put a black baseball cap on his fluffy locks, brushed his teeth, and some clothes. He grabbed his backpack and ran for the door.

He reached the doorstep of the school and he sighed. It was 8:25. He sat down on the step for a minute to cool himself off. His break was interuppted when a red-headed kid slammed the doors open and came running outside. The boy didn't see where he was going and tripped over Freddy.

"Arrgghh!" The red-head groaned. He looked at Freddy and explained "Sorry dude, this little girl was chasing after m-!" The doors slammed open and a little girl with beautiful blonde locks came skipping out. "That's her." The red head mumbled annoyed.

The school bell rang and they jumped startled. They ran toward they're grade groups. As Freddy walked over to the sixth graders, he noticed the red head running over to the fourth graders. " That kid likes running." Freddy smiled and shook his head. Then he saw the blonde girl skip over to the first graders and stopped to talk to some giggling girls.

At recess the children played outside, the boys were arm wrestling and the girls were jumping rope. Freddy sat down on a bench next to a tree and read a story about a bear. He was interuppted whhen he heard a child moaning and sobbing. He looked behind the bench to find the source of the sound. He saw a little boy crying and holding his eye and had bruises on his arms.

"Owwie" The little boy with black hair moaned. Freddy closed his book and went behind the bench to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"'M fine," The little boy was annoyed."Are you going to bully me too?" His eye was still covered with his hand.

"Of course not, I just want to help you." Freddy put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy with black hair stiffened.

"Well, okay." The boy uncovered his eye, it was swollen and black.

"Ouch, what happened?" At the same time some kids came by and laughed at him.

"Hey, _Bonnie_! You should come by again, it was fun pounding you!" They snickered. Freddy got up and grabbed the kids neck.

"Don' . ." They kid looked scared at first then smirked.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Freddy had enough and punched the kid on the cheek.

" !" The teachers came rushing over and Freddy hard a dark look on his face.

Black haired little boy looked up at him and cried "Thank you!" The little boy hugged Freddy, and of course Freddy hugged back.

The teachers came by and took him to the principle's office. Freddy got suspended for three days.

**This was the first chappie, there should be plenty more! Next should be introducing Foxyyy! Yayyy! Sorry to say this but there isn't gonna be any ships (Maybe i'll add someone later). Review please... If I spelled or did anything wrong or maybe I should add more, I would be happy to change it or add on to it. :D **


	2. Friends

**Hullo people of my Fanfic... Here's a poem, roses are red violets are blue and school is dumb, that's it. Thank you for people who followed and stuff, made my day *Sniff* Here's the next chappie. I'll update when I want to and usually it's on a weekend.**

Freddy came back to school on Monday early, everyone seemed to stare at him in horror. He felt ashamed of what he did that Tuesday and some-what proud of himself, bullying is his least favorite topic to think about so he thought about the little boy he "Rescued".

He sat down on the bench when the boy with the red hair came running over. "Hey! I saw what you did last week." Freddy looked at the ground, "Thanks for bringing it up." Freddy thought to himself. The boy with red hair stared at Freddy waiting for a response. Freddy sighed,

"Yeah, I know what I did." Freddy huffed. The red head smiled.

"Don't worry! It was cool." The red head smiled, "Jeff asked for it, he is a jerk."

Freddy gave a weak smile. "So, who was that kid I helped?"

The little boy gave a thinking face, "Oh yeah! I think is name is Donnie." The red head nodded to himself, "Yep, that's what it is." The little boy sat down next to him and asked a special question. "So, what's your name?"

Freddy smiled, "Its Fred, but you can call me Freddy."" What's your na-" The bell rang and the red head was gone. Freddy shook his head, "Bye, I guess."

During class everyone kept staring at Freddy, it made him uncomfortable. The scene of the punch kept replaying in his mind, no one deserved to be punched. Hours went by and the bell rang for recess, Freddy smiled. Everyone ran outside and a little girl ran into him.

"Oof!" She gasped. Freddy viewed her, it was the little blonde girl. "Hey, watch it!" She yelled as she brushed her dress off. She looked at him in shock when she figured out who is was. "I-I-I'm S-sorry! Don't hurt me!" Freddy blushed a bit, is everyone going to think of him this way?

"Its fine kid, I'm sorry that I bumped into you as well." And with that he walked away. He examined everyone on the playground trying to find Donnie or the red head.

"Hey Freddy!" Freddy jumped and looked behind him, he was looking directly at the red head.

"Oh hey, um…" Freddy was waiting for a name. The red head rolled his eyes.

"Its Fox, weird name right?" Fox explained. Freddy nodded. "I'm bored, wanna- Oh lord noOO!" The little girl was skipping over, she saw Freddy and started walking and looked nervous. Fox hid behind Freddy and muttered, "Save me."

"Awh, is wittle Foxy afwaid of a wittle girl?" She teased. Fox didn't look terrified, in fact he was more annoyed.

"You annoy me every day and it gets on my nerves! For the last time I will NEVER play dolls at your house, or giggle at your jokes! You annoy me and I will never be your friend, in fact you're just a little girl who thinks she is 'little miss popular' but you are only an annoying brat!" Fox yelled angrily. "I am NOT afraid of you!" The little girl sniffled and fell to the ground with tears stinging her eyes. Fox immediately started to apologize, "I am so sorry! I didn't me-"

"I know what you mean, I am just an annoying brat." She sniffled and walked away. Freddy just watched them from the sideline.

"Oh god now I feel like a jerk, should I go and hug her or something?" Freddy shrugged.

"Who is that anyway?" Freddy had to ask.

"Oh, that's Cammie. She always thinks that I like her or something, its really annoying, I might have overreacted."

"You think?" Freddy looked at him blankly, "You made her cry!" Fox shrugged.

"She's a tough girl, but I think I should say sorry." Fox ran over to her and Freddy followed. They found her on the swings crying, her face was all red and puffy with streams of water flowing down her freckled cheeks.

"Chi- I mean, Cammie." Cammie looked at Fox. She stood up and walked away again. Fox followed of course with Freddy as well. Fox called her name again, "Cam, please listen." She kept walking, Fox had enough and picked her up in a hugging position, she was short compared to him. Her first grade figure and his fourth grade self was very different. She was shocked when he picked her up.

"Let go of me!" She kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let go. A bunch of other kids were watching, Freddy saw one that looked familiar. It was Donnie. "Let go!" She wailed again.

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk so just listen to me!" She stopped struggling and fell limp, it definitely shut her up. Fox sighed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, maybe I could stop by and hang out or something. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, me, you, and Freddy could all be friends together." Fox smiled and Cammie smiled too.

"Really?" Cammie asked, Fox nodded.

"You're our friend too right?" Fox asked Freddy.

Freddy smiled. "Of course."

**Yes I know I said Fox and Cammie, but that will come later in the story. Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't gotten to it in a while! Gimmie ideas and tell me if I did something wrong! Reviews would be nice. Oh and thank you people who favorite and follow! **


End file.
